As a typical conventional data processing apparatus, a transmitting apparatus 105 as shown in FIG. 8 comprises a content data storage unit 115 for storing various types of content data received through a network, a signal processing unit 125 for converting the content data into a specified format signal reproducible on a receiving apparatus 205, a transmitting data storage unit 135 for storing the converted specified format signal, and a wireless communication unit 145 for wirelessly transmitting the converted specified format signal stored in the transmitting data storage unit 135 to the receiving apparatus 205 functioning as a data reproducing apparatus. The conventional data processing apparatus provides an excellent operability by wireless communication between the data processing apparatus and the data reproducing apparatus, thereby omitting cable connecting works and cable disconnecting works. (See Patent Document 1)
Another conventional data processing apparatus as shown in FIG. 9 comprises a broadcast wave receiving unit 196 for receiving a broadcast wave, a signal processing unit 126 for decoding data received by the broadcast wave receiving unit 196, an output data storage unit 136 for storing decoded data decoded in the signal processing unit 126, an output unit 146 for outputting the data stored in the output data storage unit 136, a control unit 156 for controlling operations of each of the units of the apparatus, a power unit 166 for controlling power supplies for the broadcast wave receiving unit 196, the signal processing unit 126 and the output data storage unit 136, and a timer unit 176 for triggering the control unit 156 to start up. The above conventional data processing apparatus receives and decodes the broadcast data that is updated a few times per day by intermittently operating the broadcast wave receiving unit 196 and the signal processing unit 126. (See Patent Document 2)
In the conventional data processing apparatus, the broadcast wave receiving unit 196, the data processing unit 126 and the output data storage unit 136 are powered by the power unit 166 controlled by the control unit 156 which is triggered by the timer unit 176 at the time of receiving the broad cast data.
Then, a broadcast wave received by the broadcast wave receiving unit 196 is decoded in the signal processing unit 126, and is stored in the output data storage unit 136. After completing the above processes, the control unit 156 controls the broadcast wave receiving unit 196, the signal processing unit 126 and the output data storage unit 136 to stop processing and controls the power unit 166 so that the power unit 166 stops supplying the power.
As above explained, the conventional data processing apparatus decreases the power consumption in a stand-by state by stopping the supply of power during a non-operating time period between intermittent operations.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-36886    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 11-122586